


in silence

by tenienteross (ada)



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Minor spoilers for 2x03, spoilers for 2x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/tenienteross
Summary: He mourns in silence, she comforts in silence.





	in silence

Selina is not surprised by the views from Wayne Tower’s rooftop. As expected, they are astonishing, and her eyes can grasp the dark beauty of the city all around her. Myriads of lights shine, tilitating—cars, windows, lampposts, billboards. It’s almost daunting that the city could be so bright when it’s past midnight. She finds it difficult to believe Gotham can look so beautiful, given how rotten its insides are—or given the date.

Perched on the edge of the railing, she makes his silhouette against the sky’s dark hue. He’s wearing the cowl, just as she’s wearing her suit. As always, they are dressed for the night. Even though her steps barely produce any noise, she knows he has noticed her. 

Approaching, Selina leans on the railing beside him. “Don’t you think it’ll raise suspicions if you’re caught hanging out here?”

He sighs, then turns his head towards her. The cowl hides his expression. Silently, he steps down onto the floor of the rooftop.

“How did you know I’d be here?” he mutters, and it’s his actual voice. The absence of the modulator only highlights the sadness hidden behind the question.

“When I realised today was... well, I guessed you would be here.” A pause, no smiles. “Sadly, I was right.”

Selina had never met Lucius Fox personally. Bruce had never explicitly mentioned him or his work to her; but when she had discovered the Bat’s identity, putting the pieces together had been easy. What had followed—not so much.

A year has passed since the death of Lucius Fox. It all had happened just a few floors under them. Selina had watched the explosion in the news; Bruce had stood _here_. Knowing Riddler had been behind it all had torn her apart. Guilt had clutched at her body like vicious claws, back then. Another reminder of how she could ruin everything, except this time it felt worse than ever—because it had hurt _him_. 

She had tried to right the wrong she had inadvertently caused Bruce. Tried to look for a bit of (undeserved) redemption, inspired by past words.

A year has passed. But guilt is trapping her again, she can feel it in her chest.

So Selina opens her lips and hesitates. Has this been a mistake? Despite the shift in their relationship (the newfound happiness, she dares to say)... Maybe this is too soon for him and she has crossed a line. Maybe he just wants to be alone—or maybe he pretends to, but craves for company in these moments. 

(Selina doesn’t want to admit that’s how _she_ would have felt.) 

Her mind is blank, still struggling with her own stream of emotions. She’s not used to them, yet. To _dealing_ with them. 

“I’ll leave you alone if you…” Before she can finish, Bruce grabs her gently by the arm.

“Thank you,” he says knowingly, and lowers his gaze. 

Her burden becomes lighter, and Selina nods at his side. They don’t need more words to understand each other.

Closing the distance between them, she rests her head on his shoulder. He drapes his arm around her waist. They lean in together: he mourns in silence, she comforts in silence. 

Meanwhile, Gotham shines before them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this before episode 3 came out for the BatCat week. In the end I wasn't able to participate, and then episode 3 happened in all its glory. It's mostly the same, just added a few changes to reflect Selina's issues regarding Riddler and Lucius' death.


End file.
